kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galen Schwarzschild
Galen Francois Schwarzschild is a major character from Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. A former nobleman. Galen travels the worlds with an unknown goal set in mind. Early Life ''Sigil: "My boy, you must promise me to never use this power to kill. Only to protect.'' ''Galen: "Old man.. Yeah.. I'll make sure to protect people, you got it."'' -Sigil and Galen, Sigil's Final Moments Galen was born on March 22, 156 BDC (23268 EUC) in the world of Tamise, the old capital of the Kingdom of Novara. His parents were quite doting on him, often giving him everything he would have ever wanted. Galen, like most nobles, would be trained in swordsmanship from a young age, and had proven himself to be quite gifted in the skill. When Galen turned 17, he left his family manor to wander the worlds. There were few reasons as to why this was the case, one of which being he was sick and tired of his pampered lifestyle and sheltered life, while another reason being to see the world beyond his own. Whatever the reasons, he would spend some four years traveling the worlds. Along his travels, he would meet an old man outside of a pub, near death with Keyblade in hand. The man, named Sigil would come to learn of the mans story and in doing so, would pass down his Keyblade to Galen before he passed. Galen would name his Keyblade after the man. A few months after the event, with the weight of his travels passing him, Galen returned home, however he would return to find that his parents were dead, murdered for an unknown reason. In addition, knowledge would come that his noble title was stripped from him. Galen, at a loss of what to do from there, continues to wander the worlds. Marche au Supplice Appearance Galen is 6 feet tall and weighs 160 lbs. He has short, messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. Due to extreme farsightedness, Galen wears eyeglasses. The eyeglass piece is square in shape and the frame is skinny in style. He is of a moderate build. Galen wears white trenchcoat with a white T-shirt underneath. In addition, Galen wears leather pants and leather shoes. Personality ''Galen: "It's heavy.. I can't use it very well.."'' ''Sigil: "It's the weight of responsibility, boy. I cannot truly dictate how you use this power. That lies within you.."'' -Sigil's final moments Galen is described as a mischievous young man who acts lighthearted, spontaneous and gregarious at times. However this personality belies a colder, and abrasive personality underneath, being unpleasant to be around, especially those who he considers as uninteresting or displeasing. Despite this, he is very sociable, and can be truly friendly only with a certain few. Weapons & Fighting Style Galen takes advantage of his farsightedness and uses handguns, generally favoring a pair of modified pistols named “Claw” and “Talon”. Claw and Talon are a customized version of the IMI Desert Eagle. Both guns use .357 caliber (9.1mm) Magnum rounds, and carries 9-rounds per clip. In addition, Galen uses a short, decorated Keyblade named “Sigil”. Sigil is unique of a Keyblade in that it does not have a closed guard, appearing to be a unique shape of sigils, both the teeth and the token of the blade appear to be the same symbol, but what the sigils mean have yet to be determined. In close combat, Galen fights using Sigil in a reverse-grip, holding the blade in front of him defensively. He uses quick, light slashes to fend off his opponent and dashes around them while using his guns to take them down. He can use small amounts of magic, mostly using it to augment his guns and his keyblade’s attacks. Trivia *Galen is a character created by Thekingroxas of Vagrant Epochers. Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice